TDAS Aftermath-Alejandro & Heather
by HopelessRomanticArtist1990
Summary: This picks up where TDAS left off w/Alejandro & Heather. FYI: I use a little Spanish in this story. U can look up the Spanish words online 2 translate it in2 English. Anyway, this is what I wish would happen between Alejandro & Heather in the future. Hope U like it!
1. Chapter 1-The Encounter

Walking down the mall's J C Penny's clothing store, with a smile on her face, and a large amount of cash on her credit card, Heather was ready to shop. After losing on Total Drama All Stars, going home and everything, a little shopping therapy helped ease the pain of losing again. She desperately needed some new shoes, and a whole new outfit. Heather tried walking in a pair of purple high heels, but the heels on them were just an inch too thin.

Just when she was about to place the shoes back on the shelf after she put them back in the box, a guy in the men's clothing section caught her eye. She noticed that thick brown hair, green eyes and muscular body anywhere. It was Alejandro, and he was trying on different pairs of pants. He was currently wearing a pair of black leather pants with black leather boots, and he had no shirt on. The sight of his muscular form made Heather's heart palpitate. Blood rushed to her cheeks, but she willed herself not to blush.

He put on a tight red shirt that showed off his muscular arms and chest. The leather pants he was wearing hugged his lower back perfectly, and showed how cute his butt is. Heather hated to admit it, even to herself, but Alejandro had to be one of the hottest guys she had ever met. Sure, he had voted her off of Total Drama All Stars and stole her invincibility statue, but she was totally over that now.

Seeing him after all this time, made her realize how much she missed him, and how much she liked him. Plus, Heather couldn't forget the episode of Total Drama All Stars when Alejandro beat up his brother Jose for her. He hit his brother because he called Heather ugly. Not to mention, she couldn't forget what Alejandro said in the confession can after his fight with Jose: _"Heather, I know you're watching. Call me."_

She desperately wanted to walk up to him, wrap her arms around him, and lock her lips with his. Just imagining actually doing that was making her heart pound. _Come on, _Heather thought, fighting against herself. _Just walk over and talk to him. Grow a spine, for goodness sake. It's just Alejandro. You've talked to him before._

Heather took a few steps in Alejandro's direction, and accidentally tripped over a box of shoes that was on the floor. Alejandro turned around the instant she had tripped, and Heather fell on top of him. He was now lying on his back on the floor, and Heather way lying on top of him. Heather's lips were an inch away from Alejandro's, and she was staring at him wide eyed.

"Oh, sorry," Heather blushed, getting off of him, and helping Alejandro to his feet.

"Heather, what are you doing here?" Alejandro asked, looking both shocked and pleasantly surprised to see her.

"I'm just shopping for a new outfit and a new pair of shoes. My parents gave ma generous amount of money after I lost on Total Drama All Stars. They must've felt sorry for me. By the way, I didn't know you shopped here."

"I shop here once in a while. So, I'm guessing you're just dying to tell at me for stealing your invincibility statue, and for voting you off of Total Drama All Stars."  
"Actually, I'm completely and totally over what you did to me on Total Drama All Stars," Heather confessed.

"You are?" Alejandro replied in disbelief.

"Yes, I am. I know it may sound hard to believe, coming from me of all people, but…I forgive you. Besides, I can't blame you for seeking revenge against me for after what I did to you on Total Drama World Tour."

"Si, es cierto. I did seek revenge against you for kneeing me between my legs, and for pushing me down the volcano."

"I know. Honestly, I regret doing that to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Heather pleaded, looking at Alejandro with big, sad eyes.

"Well, since you have forgiven me, I don't see why I can't forgive you. Bien, todo esta perdonado," Alejandro smiled, hugging her as a gesture of forgiveness.

"Okay, now that we've forgiven each other, I'm sorry for falling on top of you. It was an accident."

"Que esta bien. Accidents happen, Heather. So, what do you want to do now?"

"We could hang out for a little while. My parents don't expect me home till later," Heather suggested, sounding rather excited to be spending quality time with him.

"Sounds muy bien. Let's pay for our clothes and get out of here," Alejandro agreed, as he and Heather went to the checkout line to pay for their new clothes.

After they left J C Penny's, Alejandro and Heather went to the ice cream parlor for a little dessert. Heather got a strawberry ice cream cone and Alejandro got a chocolate one. When they finished eating the ice cream, they took a walk through the park, and caught up on each other's lives. Heather told Alejandro how happy she was that he stood up for her against his brother Jose.

"Truth be told, you are so much better looking than Jose, Alejandro," Heather said, gazing adoring at him.

"Gracias," Alejandro smiled, caressing her cheek.

"No problem. Here's my way of saying thank you." Heather wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a long, intoxicating kiss.


	2. Chapter 2-Hot & Heavy

The stars lit up the night sky as Heather and Alejandro snuggled together in his hot tub. After Heather gave him such a fantastic kiss the other day, Alejandro asked her out on a date and she said yes. He had told her that his parents and older brother were away for the weekend, so they had the hot tub and everything else to themselves. Things were heating up between them both emotionally and physically.

"Alejandro," Heather grinned, brushing her breast up against his chest. "I'm so glad that we're dating now."

"Me too, mi amor," Alejandro smiled, raising his eyebrows up and down flirtatiously.

Steam rose up from the hot tub, and Heather's face blushed as her chest began to pop up out of her bikini top. Alejandro couldn't help but stare at her large cleavage. Her pencil think, overly voluptuous figure mesmerized him. He could not take his eyes off of her astounding beauty.

"Alejandro, you're staring. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just admiring how beautiful you look in your bikini."

"Thanks. By the way, you look very buff and sexy in your speedo," Heather replied, hugging Alejandro while he wrapped his arm around her waist, and drew her closer to him.

"You're welcome, and thank you. So, what do you want to do after we're done with the hot tub?" Alejandro asked, his mind focusing on nothing but Heather.

"Since we have your house to ourselves, you want to watch a movie?" Heather suggested, gazing adoringly into his eyes.

"Sounds like an excellent idea."

When they were finished relaxing in the hot tub, Alejandro and Heather each dried off in separate bathrooms, and changed into their regular clothes. Being such a gentleman, Alejandro let Heather choose their movie to watch together. She decided to pick the movie _The Holiday_. In her opinion, it was one of Jack Black's decent movies that didn't have him acting totally ridiculous. As the movie started, they both shared a bowl of air-popped popcorn. During the romantic scenes in the film, Heather rested her head against Alejandro's chest.

The moment the movie was over, Heather placed the DVD disc back in the case, and put it back in Alejandro's movie cabinet. She sat back down on the couch next to him, laid her head on his shoulder, and snuggled closely to him. Alejandro kissed Heather's head, caressed his face lightly against hers, and he pressed his forehead up against her forehead.

"You know what I would like to do now?" Heather asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"What do you want, mi amor?" Alejandro responded, giving her as kiss on the cheek too.

"I would like to make out with you."

"You read my mind."

Instantly, Alejandro was lying on top of Heather with his mouth pressed against hers. They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace, continuing to kiss deeply, and ran their hands through each other's hair. The heat between their bodies increased as they continued to press their bodies against one another. Their lips parted a little later on, and they were both dizzy in the warmth of their love.

"Alejandro, you are such a wonderful kisser," Heather blushed, smiling dreamingly at him.

"Gracias, mi amor," Alejandro replied, wrapping his arm around her should. "Your kissing is muy bueno."

"Thanks. I hate to ruin the moment, but it's getting real late. I better get home before my parents ground me for getting home past curfew."

"Allow me to walk you home."

Heather's house was only a few blocks away from Alejandro's home. They walked from his house to her house hand in hand. They talked a little bit on their way over to Heather's house. Heather told Alejandro she had a wonderful time, and that she would love to go out with him again soon.

"How about we go out again next weekend?" Heather suggested.

"I'd love to. Sweet dreams, Heather," Alejandro answered, giving her a goodnight kiss as she slipped into her house for the night.


	3. Chapter 3-Love Confessions

A few weeks passed after Heather and Alejandro started dating. Back then, when they were competing against each other on the Total Drama show, things were tense between the two of them. Alejandro would talk incessantly in the confessional about how much he could not stand Heather. Meanwhile, Heather talked about how she couldn't stand Courtney falling all over Alejandro. Now that they're romantically involved, they currently have no desire to insult or mess with one another.

After spending so much alone time with him, she has come to realize just how much she cares about Alejandro. Heather's heart pounded as she imagined his delicious lips brushing tenderly against hers. She laid in bed, staring at the stars from her bedroom window. It was late at the moment, but she just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was currently facing the same problem. He was lying in bed, staring at a picture of Heather on his bedside table. Just seeing her long, beautiful black hair and gorgeous smile made his heart throb. Whenever he was away from Heather, all he could think about was her, and how much he longed to hold her in his arms again. Alejandro used to make Heather blush a lot while he was around her, but lately he found himself blushing in her presence. Unable to fall back asleep, he decided to call Heather's cell phone on his mobile phone.

Heather's cell phone vibrated on her bedside table, and saw Alejandro's name on the screen. She smiled radiantly at the sight of his name as she answered her cell phone.

"Hello," Heather said, speaking in a cheerful voice.

"Heather, mi amor. I'm glad you answered your phone," Alejandro responded in joy.

"I'm glad to hear your voice. I've been thinking about you…a lot."

"Have you, now?"

"Yes, I have. I confess…I love the way you hold me while we're kissing. The feel of your strong arms wrapped around me makes my heart flutter and my body quiver," Heather blushed, as Alejandro laughed happily through his phone.

"I didn't realize I made you feel that way. You know, I have some confessions of my own to make. Heather, I just love the way your eyes sparkle when you look at me. I also enjoy kissing you. Your kisses taste like strawberries and chocolate," Alejandro grinned, his face heated up at the thought of locking lips with her.

"Oh, Alejandro…I'm so happy you called me. I couldn't sleep at all."

"I couldn't sleep either. Truth be told, I've been thinking about you a lot lately too. Which is why I called you. I wanted desperately to talk to you."

"You read my mind. I've wanted to talk to you so badly. Other than kissing, I love talking to you. Now that we're dating, I feel like part of me has changed," Heather sighed.

"What do you mean, part of you has changed?" Alejandro asked, curious about what she meant.

"Well, I feel as if a huge part of me has changed. Spending so much romantic quality time with you has brought out the good inside me. While we were competing against each other on the Total Drama show, all I could focus on was winning that prize money. My bad side always came out before while we were in that competition. However, now that we're no longer fighting each other for money, I feel no need to act mean and harsh."

There was no doubt about it, Heather had changed rapidly after she started dating Alejandro. Her personality has transformed exponentially, and she's much more pleasant to be around. Alejandro actually likes the nicer and sweeter Heather. She didn't act nice in a creepy way like she did on Total Drama All Stars, but nice in a natural and pleasant way.

"You know what, you're right. You have changed, but for the better. I must say, I have changed as well. Being around you for so long, and spending all this romantic time with you has brought out my kind and gentle side."

The same came from his side of the story as well. Alejandro wasn't the same evil, manipulative guy he once was back when he was on the Total Drama show. Now that he was no longer on television, his negative personality vanished, and was replaced by a more sensitive man. After he started going out with Heather, being around her changed him, and made him want to be a better man.

"Change is good. In my opinion, I believe we have changed for the better. You know, it's true what they say, love really does change a person," Heather acknowledged.

"Are you saying that you're in love with me, Heather?" Alejandro asked, blushing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…yes I do. The truth has finally come out. I love you, Alejandro. Now that you know how I feel about you, how do you feel about me?"

"The truth is, I feel exactly the same way. I should have told you before, but I was just too scared and nervous. I was nervous because I didn't know how to tell you, and I was scared that you might not feel the same way. Now that I know you love me too. I have no trouble telling you how I truly feel. I love you too, Heather."

"I'm glad to hear you those words. Look, I'd love to talk to you some more, but it's getting real late. I better try to get some sleep," Heater yawned.

"Me too. Hate to end our conversation, but I agree with you. I better get some rest too. It was lovely talking to you," Alejandro replied.

"It was nice talking to you too, Alejandro. Have a goodnight, I love you."

"Pleasant dreams, mi amor. I love you too."

Alejandro and Heather turned off their cell phones at the same time. Heather laid on her right side, pulled the covers up over her shoulder, and fell into a deep sleep. Alejandro wrapped the blankets around himself and drifted off into a silent slumber.


	4. Chapter 4-Thanksgiving Dinner

Everything was planned perfectly for Thanksgiving dinner at Alejandro's house. He had invited Heather and her family over for dinner that eve4ning, and he could not wait to introduce her to his parents. However, he wasn't all too excited about introducing his girlfriend to his older brother Jose. After having that fight with his older brother on Total Drama All Stars, Alejandro was happy he finally beat his brother at something. Still, he didn't want Jose to ruin this Thanksgiving dinner by appearing superior to him.

"Madre, may I help you set the dinner table?" Alejandro asked, trying to be polite.

"Si, Alejandro. I would love it if you'd help me set the table," His mother replied, smiling at him for his kind gesture.

Alejandro's parents noticed his miraculous transformation after he started dating Heather. He was more helpful around the house, and he acted more like a gentleman than he used to behave. It was true, his attitude and personality had changed exceedingly for the better.

"I can't wait to meet your girlfriend, Alejandro. Tell me, what is Heather like?" His father asked, as he and Jose placed different dishes of food down on the dining room table.

"Well, she has beautiful, long and shiny black hair that cascades down her white, milky shoulders, sparkling eyes that shine like diamonds, and a gorgeous, pearly white smile," Alejandro sighed, picturing Heather's lovely form in his head.

"Sounds like you're quite smitten with this girl."

"What can I say, mom. I believe I've fallen for her."

"Appears you have fallen for this girl. The way you've described her, she sounds like an angel from heaven."

"If she's an angel from heaven, then the lord must've answered my prayers, dad," Alejandro answered, setting the last spot at the table for dinner.

"This girlfriend of yours is nothing like you have described, mi hermano," Jose said, smirking maliciously at his brother.

"Excuse me, Jose. What do y mean by that?"

"Your girlfriend Heather isn't as lovely as you have told us she is. This girl looks more like a woman-sized bull than the beautiful goddess you've convinced our parents that she is."

"Did you just call my girlfriend a giant bull?"

"Maybe, what of it?"

"How dare you call my girlfriend such a hideous creature? I demand you take back what you said about Heather," Alejandro commanded, anger flaring up within his chest.

"I will do no such thing," Jose rebelled, crossing his arms in defiance.

"No mas!" Alejandro's mother exclaimed, anger brewing in her eyes. "You two need to stop fighting. This is Thanksgiving, and our guests will be arriving at any moment now. Jose, as your mother, I demand you apologize to your brother this instant."

"Fine, I'm sorry for insulting your girlfriend, mi hermano."

"Apology accepted, Jose."

"Muy bien. Now, may I speak to you in the kitchen in private for a moment, Jose?"

"Why, madre?"

"I just need to talk to you about something," His mother replied, walking with Jose to the kitchen and closing the door behind them.

Alejandro snuck over to the kitchen door without his father noticing, and pressed his ear to the door. He decided to eavesdrop on their conversation because he was dying to know what they were talking about. His mother must have been really furious with Jose because their mother only talked to them in the kitchen when they were being punished.

"Jose, you need to answer a few questions I have, and they had better be true answers," His mother said, speaking in a serious tone.

"Si, mama," Jose replied, trying to sound honest and sincere.

"Why do you always give your brother a hard time? Why do you constantly have to make yourself look and sound better than Alejandro? What is the matter with you, Jose?"

"You wish to know what I always have to be better than Alejandro. You really want to know why I give him such a hard time."

"Si, I do. Why?" His mother pleaded, looking at him with eyes full of concern.

"The truth is, I'm jealous of Alejandro," Jose confessed. "I always desire to be better at him at everything because I'm jealous of his looks, his intelligence and the love he has found in Heather. True, I've beaten him at sports, academics and personal grooming. However, Alejandro is truly the better brother. I didn't mean what I said about his girlfriend. Heather is lovely. I just insulted her to make him angry."

"So you compete and fight with your brother because you're jealous of him?"

"Si, mama. It's true, but don't tell Alejandro anything about this conversation we had. I don't want him to know about it," Jose replied as his mother kissed his head.

"My lips are sealed. Now, let's finish preparing for before our guests arrive," His mother smiled, as they finished setting things up for Thanksgiving dinner.

After eavesdropping on their conversation, Alejandro's heart was bursting with joy. _I can't believe it, _Alejandro thought. _All this time my brother Jose has been jealous of me. He even said that I'm the better brother. This is one of the happiest days of my life. _Things were looking up for him now that he know the truth about his older brother.

The rest of the evening went smoothly after Heather and her family arrived. Heather's younger brother Ryan came to dinner with them as well. She didn't want her little brother there with them, but her parents insisted that he come along. Plus, they couldn't find a baby sitter to take care of him. Ryan was always pulling pranks on Heather in order to make her life miserable. However, he promised his parents he'd be on his best behavior that night. Otherwise, his parents would ground him again for treating Heather with such disrespect.

"You didn't tell me you have a little brother," Alejandro said, as he pulled Heather's chair out for her, and sat down next to her at the dinner table.

"I don't like to talk about Ryan. He always pulls pranks on me at home. One time, he put super glue in my facial mask cream, and that stuff was stuck to my face for twelve hours. After I got that stuff off, my face was brick red. Not to mention, it was itchy and irritating for a full week," Heather whispered. "Does Jose pull pranks on you too?"

"He replaced my hair gel with blond hair die once. I was stuck with blond hair for two months."

"Why two months?"

"Wanted to wait for the hair die to fade. I didn't want to risk coloring my hair the wrong shade of brown," Alejandro explained, as they began to eat dinner with their families.

Alejandro's parents and Heather's parents were getting along rather smoothly. Jose and Ryan chatted a bit, and Alejandro could tell those two were definitely going to get along perfectly. Heather even noticed that Alejandro's brother Jose wasn't even giving him a hard time like he usually does. Part of her wondered what had happened between Jose and Alejandro that was making them get along so well today.

When they were all done eating, Heather and Alejandro went into his backyard to spend a little romantic time together. Jose and Ryan decided to play on Alejandro's play station while their parents talked to each other. The moon lit up the starry night sky as Alejandro took Heather's hand and began to dance with her. The dance they shared was a lot like the one they did on Total Drama World Tour. Except this dance was more romantic and passionate.

"I know I've never told you this, but you are a wonderful dancer," Heather laughed, as Alejandro swept her off of her feet.

"You're a lovely dancer too, mi amor," Alejandro replied, kissing her lips tenderly while he caressed her cheek.

"Years of practice and training in ballet."

They both sat down next to one another in the cool grass, and gazed up at the beautiful night sky. Heather rested her head on Alejandro's chest, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He drew her close to him, and felt her breast brush against his chest.

"I'm so happy our families are getting along so well, aren't you?" Heather sighed, snuggling up to him.

"Si, I'm muy happy too. This Thanksgiving dinner was excellente. Plus, I got the chance to spend more romantic quality time with you tonight," Alejandro smiled lovingly at her, and kissed her lightly on the head.

"This has got to be the best part of my day today. Just spending romantic time with you under the stars."

Alejandro and Heather held each other in a tight embrace as they spent the rest of their evening under the moonlight.


	5. Chapter 5-The Blind Date

It was a week before Christmas, and Heather's parents were out shopping for each other. They were also shopping for Heather and her little brother Damien. Since her parents were out the house, and they couldn't find a baby sitter, she was stuck looking after her little brother again. So far, Damien hadn't pulled any pranks on her that day, which is something Heather was more than happy about. Usually he would've put muscle relaxing cream in her lip balm, or he would've replaced her shaving cream with whip cream. However, he was being a good boy playing video games on his XBOX in his bedroom, and leaving his sister completely alone downstairs in the living room.

She grabbed the phone on the table next to the living room couch and dialed Alejandro's home phone number. Since her brother wasn't causing mayhem of any kind, and since she had time on her hands, she thought she should talk to her boyfriend for a while. Heather had found out not too long ago that Alejandro's older brother Jose is actually jealous of him.

"Hola?" Alejandro said, answering his home phone.

"Alejandro, I'm so glad you're there. I'm stuck babysitting my younger brother Damien again," Heather moaned in misery.

"Sorry to hear that, mi amor. If it makes you feel any better, I'm stuck here at home with my older brother Jose. My parents were out Christmas shopping, and they won't be back home for a while."

"What a coincidence, my parents are out Christmas shopping too. So, you and Jose aren't getting along so well after all?" Heather asked, her curiosity peeking.

"We were for a little while, but now that I know he's jealous of me, I'm starting to feel sorry for him," Alejandro confessed, finding it hard to believe those words came out of his mouth.

"Why do you feel so sorry for Jose?"

"I feel sorry for him because he has no love life. In fact, Jose hasn't had a date in a long time. I believe that's the main reason why he's so jealous of me. He's jealous of our romantic relationship. Jose seems like he desperately wants a girlfriend, but he just can't seem to find one."

"You know, I think I know just the woman who would love to go out with Jose," Heather replied, smiling brightly.

"Really? Who is she?" Alejandro asked, eager to hear more.

"Her name is Bella Rosa, and she's a single Spanish woman who currently attends college."

"How do you know her?"

"I met her a few months ago. She's my best friend and she's currently teaching me how to speak Spanish," Heather explained. "I think we should set Bella and Jose up on a blind date. What do you think? Does that sound good to you?"

"Heather, that sounds like an excellent idea. Do you have her phone number? I can give it to Jose so he can call her," Alejandro responded.

"Yes, I do. However, I think that we should set them up on a blind date before they get each other's phone numbers. Anyway, I have a plan to set them up. You want to hear my plan?"

"I'd love to hear it."

Heather explained her plan thoroughly to Alejandro over the phone. They were both going to send fake love letters to both Bella and Jose. The fake love letters were going to contain invites to the Olive Garden restaurant for dinner at seven in the afternoon. Both love letters were going to be signed: Love, Your Secret Admirer. Heather wrote a fake love letter to Jose, and Alejandro wrote a fake love letter to Bella. The plan was set, and both Jose and Bella had received their fake love letters the day before their blind date was to happen on Saturday night.

Jose wore a suit and bow tie with some lightly sprayed cologne on his neck. Bella wore a long, red sleeveless dress with red high heeled shoes. She sprayed on some perfume that like roses on her chest before she left her house. Jose drove his black Chevrolet car to the Olive Garden, and Bella drove her red Beetle to the restaurant. Jose arrived first, and waited patiently for his date's appearance.

"Hola, senior Jose Bueromuerto. I am Bella Rosa," A beautiful Spanish woman said, sitting down in front of Jose.

She had golden tan skin, long wavy black hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Bella's smile brightened up the room, and her lovely red dress sculpted her every curve perfectly. Her lips were like two rose petals, and her long eyelashes fluttered flirtatiously in his presence.

"Nice to meet you, seniorita Bella Rosa," Jose responded, smiling at his blind date. "I was worried you weren't going to show up."

"Well, your love letter was very persuasive. You did say you have admired me from afar, and I couldn't turn down my secret admirer. Heather told me you were the one who wrote me the letter."

"I didn't write you a love letter. Alejandro, my younger brother, told me you wrote me a love letter."

"Que? I didn't write you a love letter either. But, if you didn't write me a love letter, than who did?" Bella wondered.

"Heather and Alejandro must've done it. They're the ones that set us up on this blind date. By the way, how do you know Heather?" Jose asked out of curiosity.

"She's my best friend, and I've been teaching her how to speak Spanish."

"Really? So, do you want to teach Spanish as a career?"

"That's what I'm majoring in at college right now. My major is Spanish college professor. It's been a dream of mine to teach Spanish to other people. Heather's learning Spanish quite well thus far. Are you in college at the moment, Jose?" Bella asked, smiling radiantly at him.

"No, I decided college wasn't for me. Right now I cut hair at my mother's barber shop for a living," Jose replied.

"You cut hair for a living? Sounds like a fun job."

"It is a fun job. My mother taught me how to cut and style hair. She's a great teacher. So, do you enjoy college life so far?"

"Si, I'm enjoying college life. I live off campus with mi papa. Mi madre passed away a few years ago, so it's just me and my dad."

"Sorry to hear about you mother," Jose said, looking rather sad.

"It's alright, she's in a better place now. Anyway, even though Heather and Alejandro set us up on this blind date, I'm having a nice time with you," Bella grinned, laying her hand on the table.

"Me too."

Jose laid his hand on top of Bella's hand, and gazed adoringly into her eyes. As the date drew on, they both chatted about their likes and dislikes. Jose told Bella how he had not been on a date in such a long time, and the fact that he was nervous he would mess things up. Bella told him he had nothing to worry about, and that she found him quite charming. At the end to their date, they left the restaurant, entered the parking lot, and Jose gave Bella a long intoxicating kiss goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6-Christmas Presents

Snow lightly fell outside her bedroom window as she continued her weekly yoga exercises. Even though it was Christmas vacation, Heather was determined to stay in shape no matter what. She had invited Alejandro and his family over for Christmas dinner, and they were planning on exchanging gifts. Heather wasn't sure exactly what to get Alejandro for Christmas, and the thought of it was beginning to bother her. _Hmm…what should I get my boyfriend for Christmas? _Heather thought, finishing up her one hour work out. _Alejandro's probably getting me something wonderful. I should get him a present both great and romantic, but what? _She looked through a shopping magazine, and finally found something Alejandro would love. _Perfect, _Heather thought, _I'll have to go shopping. Alejandro is going to love this gift when I give it to him after Christmas dinner. _She grabbed her car keys, and drove to the mall to purchase her Christmas gift for her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Alejandro already had his Christmas gift picked out for Heather. His gift was wrapped in red wrapping paper with a green bow on top. Alejandro's Christmas present for Heather was quite sentimental, in his personal opinion. Even though they had only been together for a few days, Jose thought it would be nice to get his new girlfriend a Christmas gift. He had bought her a beautiful sapphire necklace that cost him two months' worth of paychecks working at his mother's barber shop. True, the necklace was expensive, but Bella was worth every penny. Jose had invited Bella to come along with him and his family to Heather's house for Christmas dinner tomorrow night at seven.

"So, what did you get your girlfriend for Christmas, Alejandro?" Jose asked, looking at his brother's gift wrapped box.

"It's a surprise," Alejandro replied. "I'm not telling you what it is because I don't want you to ruin it for Heather."

"What? You think I was going to tell Heather what you got her for Christmas, is that it?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Unlike you, I'm not going to tell Bella what you go her for Christmas. I can't believe you spent so much money on her."

"Bella is very important to me, hermano. She's the first girlfriend I've had in years, and I want her to know how special she is to me. Besides, even if you told me what you got Heather for Christmas, I promise I won't tell her what it is," Jose reassured him, placing his gift for Bella in a small box, and wrapping it up for her.

"Still, I refuse to tell you what I got Heather for Christmas. I'm not taking any risks, and I got this present for her because I love Heather. By the way, you really must like Bella to spend so much money on her so soon," Alejandro acknowledged.

"Love has changed you rather rapidly, Alejandro. Perhaps love has found a way to change me as well."

"Wait, are you saying you're in love with Bella Rosa? You just met her and went out on one date with her a few days ago. How could you possibly be in love with her?"

"I'll be honest, it's hard to explain, but…ever since I met Bella, I can't stop thinking about her. Even though you and Heather tricked us into going out on a blind date together, I'm happy you two set us up with one another. I haven't felt so strongly towards a woman like this in such a long time," Jose confessed.

"Sounds like you are as serious about Bella as I am about Heather. I guess we are both two men who have turned into a couple of love sick dogs," Alejandro chuckled, heading upstairs to his bedroom, and leaving Jose in the living room downstairs alone.

The next night Alejandro and Jose arrived with Bella and their parents at Heather's house on time for Christmas dinner. Heather was happy to see her best friend Bella, but she was more than happy to see her boyfriend Alejandro. He smiled at her as he sat next to her at the dinner table. They all prayed together before they started eating dinner, and they enjoyed each other's company while they ate. Bella and Jose looked at one another adoringly while they sat next to each other during dinner.

When everyone was finished eating, they all gathered in the living room to exchange Christmas gifts. Bella's eyes brightened as she opened Jose's gift. He fastened the beautiful sapphire necklace he got her around her neck. Jose opened Bella's gift for him, and saw she had bought him a nice wrist watch. Alejandro opened Heather's gift for him, and was happy to see that she got him a new pair of black leather boots. Heather opened Alejandro's gift, and smiled at the golden heart locket he had gotten for her. She opened the locket and found a picture of Alejandro inside it. Heather fastened the locket around her neck, and gave Alejandro a hug and kiss.

"I love my new locket, Alejandro. Thank you so much," Heather smiled, her eyes sparkling as she gazed adoringly at him.

"You are quite welcome, mi amor. By the way, I love my new black leather boots. Gracias," Alejandro replied, kissing Heather's cheek.

"De nada. So, looks like Bella and Jose are getting along quite amazingly."

"There's no doubt about that. Jose told me earlier that he might actually be in love with Bella."

"You're kidding. Jose actually said that?" Heather asked in disbelief.

"Si, he did. Jose is treating me like an equal now. It's as if our rivalry never even existed. He hasn't taunted me, pulled any pranks on me or anything since Thanksgiving dinner this year," Alejandro informed her.

"That's great to hear. Maybe you and Jose might become friends."

"Maybe. Merry Christmas, mi amor. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Alejandro. I love you too," Heather said, kissing his lips passionately.


	7. Chapter 7-Be My Valentine

Time was drawing closer to Valentine's Day, and so far Heather didn't have any particular plans made for this holiday. Truth be told, she was actually waiting for Alejandro to ask her out on a date on Valentine's Day, but so far he hadn't called her or anything. Not to mention, Heather had absolutely no idea what to get Alejandro for Valentine's Day. Roses and chocolates are the two gifts a man usually gives to a woman on Valentine's Day, so Heather couldn't get those things for Alejandro. She had already bought him a new pair of black leather boots for Christmas, so she couldn't get him anything like that.

Then it occurred to her that she shouldn't waste money on trying to buy him a present when she could just make him one. Heather decided to write Alejandro a romantic Valentine's Day poem. She was going to write the poem down inside a Valentine's Day card that she designed herself. After writing her poem over and over several times, she finally came up with a final draft of her romantic poem for her boyfriend. The card read on the outside:

_Happy Valentine's Day,_

_Hope this gift is okay._

_I made this card for you,_

_Something romantic I wanted to do._

Then the inside of the card read:

_My love for you has grown,_

_When I'm with you I never feel alone._

_Kissing you feels like heaven,_

_On a scale of one to ten—you're eleven._

_Your smile warms my heart,_

_Love will never keep us a part._

_You are so fine,_

_Will you be my Valentine?_

Heather read her romantic Valentine's Day poem for Alejandro over and over again until she was satisfied that it was the perfect gift for him. The outside and inside of the card was decorated with read hearts. The outside of the card was light pink, and the inside of the card was white. She signed her name on the inside of the card, sprayed some perfume inside it, and pressed a red lipstick kiss on the card next to where she signed her name. Then Heather placed the card inside of a red envelop, and wrote Alejandro's name on the front of it.

_There we go, _Heather thought, smiling at her lovely work. _Alejandro is going to love this. Hmm…I wonder what he's going to get me for Valentine's Day…_

Meanwhile, Alejandro was making reservations for two at the Mexican restaurant Casa Fiesta. He had also bought her a bouquet of red roses and a large heart shaped box of assorted chocolates. When he was done making the dinner arrangements over the phone, he hung up, and called Heather's home phone.

"Hello?" Heather said.

"Heather, mi amor. It's Alejandro, como esta?" Alejandro asked in a sexy tone.

"Muy bien mi amor, gracias."

"I can see Bella Rosa's Spanish lessons are paying off. You are speaking Spanish quite well."

"Gracias, mi amor. Glad you called me. What are you up to?" Heather wondered.

"I've been making some plans for us for Valentine's Day," Alejandro replied. "You want to go out on a date with me on Valentine's Day night at seven?"

"I'd love to go out with you, Alejandro."

"Excellente, mi amor. I'll come over to your house to pick you up on the night of our date."

"Alright, see you then. I love you, Alejandro," Heather sighed happily.

"I love you more, mi amor," Alejandro responded, smiling in delight as he hung up the phone.

On Valentine's Day night, Heather wore a short, sleeveless red dress with red high heeled strappy shoes and red makeup along with it. Alejandro wore a long sleeved red shirt with black pants, and the black leather boots Heather got him for Christmas. He arrived at her house right on time for their date, and he presented the roses and chocolates he bought for her. Heather placed the bouquet of roses in a vase filled with water, and put the box of chocolates up in her bedroom to munch on later. Alejandro drove her to the Mexican restaurant Casa Fiesta in his red Toyota Avalon.

They sat down at a romantic table next to a window. Their table was decorated with a white table cloth and lit scented candles. Alejandro ordered two bean burritos with a diet coke, and Heather ordered a salad with a glass of water.

After they were both finished eating, Heather reached into her purse, and pulled out her gift for Alejandro.

"Here's my Valentine's Day gift for you, Alejandro. Hope you like it," Heather smiled, as he opened her card, and read the poem she wrote for him.

"This is a sweet gift, Heather. Did you write this poem yourself?" Alejandro asked, looking impressed.

"Yes, I did. The poem just sort of popped into my head. I guess my love for you inspired me."

"Glad to see our love for one another is such an inspiration for you."

"What can I say, I have such a wonderful boyfriend," Heather grinned, kissing Alejandro on the cheek. "By the way, I wanted to thank you for such a lovely date. You didn't have to go through so much trouble."

"It was not trouble at all, Heather," Alejandro answered, kissing her hand tenderly. "When it comes to romance, nothing is too expensive or too difficult. Also, I'm happy you have had such a nice time tonight on our date."

"I'm happy you're happy."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"I knew you knew," Heather giggled, caressing Alejandro's face, and giving him a long intoxicating kiss.

Alejandro drove Heather back home, and gave her a kiss goodnight before driving off.


	8. Chapter 8-A Night to Remember

The weather outside was strangely cold that night while Alejandro and Heather were on yet another date. They were both downstairs in the den while Alejandro's parents were upstairs in the living room watching television. Jose was out on yet another date with Bella, and he wouldn't be back till later. Since it was rather cold outside, Alejandro decided to snuggle up with Heather close to the fireplace.

"This is so romantic," Heather sighed, resting her head against his massive chest, "Eating dinner while snuggling close to the fireplace. I couldn't have picked a better way to spend our evening together."

"I'm glad you're having a good time, Heather. As long as you're happy I'm happy," Alejandro smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"When I'm with you, I'm always happy."

"I feel the same way."

They held each other in a tight embrace as their lips met in a long, intoxicating kiss. During the kiss, they were lost in the warmth of their love. Heather pressed her heaving breasts against Alejandro's muscular chest. Their lips finally parted, leaving Heather face blushing crimson red, and Alejandro smiled at her as he caressed her face tenderly. He gazed into her sparkling eyes as she looked back into his. She ran her fingers through his thick, brown hair, and admired his handsome chiseled features.

"Alejandro, I feel so safe in your arms. You know, that's one of the many things that I love about you. Whenever I'm in your presence, I feel safe and secure," Heather grinned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Mi amor, you want to know something that I love about you?" Alejandro asked, holding her hand.

"Please, tell me."

"I love the way your smile brightens up my day. When you smile at me, my heart pounds incessantly. Call me a love sick puppy, but I believe my heart beats just for you."

"That has got to be one of the most romantic things I've ever heard. You're so sweet," Heather blushed, kissing Alejandro's cheek.

"I'm curious, Heather. Why is it you feel so safe and secure in my arms?"

"Well, I guess I feel safe and secure in your arms because I feel protected. When you're holding me, I can tell you wouldn't let anything bad happen to me or let anyone hurt me."

"You're right, you know. I would never let anything or anyone hurt you. Honestly, if anything bad happened to you, I don't know what I would do. You're the most important person in my life. After all, love you with all my heart," Alejandro said, kissing her hand.

"I love you with all my heart as well," Heather grinned.

"Then I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

Alejandro got down on one knee, pulled out a diamond ring and said, "Heather, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Heather replied, as Alejandro slipped the wedding band on her ring finger. She embraced him and planted a kiss on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9-Together Forever

Two months after making all of the preparations and arrangements, their big day finally arrived. Alejandro was at the alter waiting anxiously for the arrival of his bride. Jose was standing next to him, and was trying his best to keep his brother calm and relaxed. After all, Alejandro did ask him to be his best man, and Jose happily accepted his brother's honorable request. In addition, Heather had asked Bella Rosa to be her maid of honor, and she humbly accepted her offer.

While Alejandro continued to wait for the arrival of his soon to be wife; Bella was helping Heather getting ready to walk down the aisle. She was assisting the bride with putting some finishing touches on her hair and makeup. Bella fastened a diamond necklace around Heather's neck that belonged to her great grandmother. Heather put on a pair of blue sapphire earrings that she got for her birthday last year. Then she slipped on a pair of white heeled shoes she borrowed from Bella.

"Alright, you've got everything you need. The necklace you're wearing is something old because it belonged to your great grandmother. You're wearing those sapphire earrings, which is something blue. Plus, those white high heeled you're wearing around something borrowed. You are definitely ready to walk down the aisle now," Bella smiled, handing Heather her bouquet.

"Thanks so much for helping me, Bella. I appreciate your assistance with my wedding preparations," Heather replied, taking a last look at her reflection in the full length mirror before leaving the ladies dressing room with Bella at her side.

Bella walked down the aisle along with some of the other brides' maids. Then, at last, the pianist played "Here Comes the Bride", and Heather walked in time with the music down the aisle toward Alejandro and everyone else standing at the altar. The preacher spoke to everyone, and said that they were all joined to unite Alejandro and Heather in marriage. Alejandro said his vows as if he knew them by heart, and Heather spoke her vows in a rather excited tone of voice. Then they placed their rings on each other's fingers.

"Do you, Alejandro Bueromuerto, take Heather Paterson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked him.

"I do," Alejandro replied, glancing adoringly into Heather's eyes.

"And do you, Heather Paterson, take Alejandro Bueromuerto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Heather answered, blushing under Alejandro's gaze.

"I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," The preacher said, as Alejandro swept Heather off her feet, and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

They all gathered around the wedding cake as Alejandro and Heather stuffed pieces of cake into each other's faces. Later on, it was Heather's time to throw her wedding bouquet. When she threw it, Bella caught it. After Bella caught the wedding bouquet, she glanced at Jose and blushed crimson when he looked back at her.

After the wedding was over, Alejandro and Heather got on a plane which took them to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They got to the hotel in the middle of the afternoon. Their room was the master suite. It was one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen, and a balcony with a view of the beach. They had a kind sized bed in the middle of the room with a wide screen plasma television. Both Alejandro and Heather placed their luggage to the side as they began to settle in.

"Alright, I've got everything I want unpacked," Heather said, as she finished placing the rest of her beauty products in the bathroom.

"So do I," Alejandro replied, as he watched Heather drape herself over the king sized bed.

"Wow, this bed is so soft and incredibly comfortable," Heather sighed, caressing her body against the covers. Her face began to blush as she stripped off her clothes one piece at a time. Alejandro's face turned crimson at the sight of her half naked body. His cock twitched as he stared longingly at Heather's large breasts which were practically bursting out of her bra.

"Heather, you look so…sexy and irresistible," Alejandro said his heart pounding wildly as he took off all his clothes except for his boxer shorts.

"So do you. Mind joining me in bed?"

"I would be honored."

Alejandro laid down on the king sized bed next to Heather. He caressed his hand against her face, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Heather sat up in a sitting position and so did Alejandro. They faced each other, held one another in a tight embrace, and kissed passionately.

"Are you ready to see me fully naked? Are you ready to have sex with me for the first time?" Heather asked.

"I am absolutely ready, are you?" Alejandro answered.

"I am ready as I will ever be. Alright, my underwear is coming off."

"Mine too."

Heather stripped off her panties, and then took off her bra, exposing her large perky breasts. Alejandro dropped his boxer shorts to the floor, revealing his big muscular dick. She blushed and heat rushed to her boobs as she took in the sight of his muscular naked body. His face burned at the appearance of her sexy, super model like butt naked body.

Alejandro wrapped his arms around Heather's waist, and shared a deep, passionate kiss. The kissed stirred her yearning as she pressed her round bosom against his muscular chest. Lost in the warmth of their love, Alejandro's body melted against Heather's, consummating their marriage. Heather's face and chest continued to heat up as Alejandro pushed his cock in and out of her. When they were finished making love, they fell asleep together underneath the covers completely naked, and united in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10-Ten Years Later

On their tenth anniversary, Alejandro and Heather spent their time out in town while their children stayed home with the babysitter. Alejandro and Heather have two children, a boy and a girl, and their names are Antonio and Maria. Antonio looks just like his father, but he has his mother's hair, eye and skin color. Maria looks just like her mother, but she has her father's eye, hair and skin color.

Alejandro currently works at a high school teaching Spanish, and Heather's occupation is fashion designing. Heather has made most of her husband and children's clothes ever since she became a fashion designer. Thanks to Alejandro, their kids are practically speaking fluent Spanish. Bella is the reason why Heather can now speak Spanish perfectly now.

Having Jose as a brother in law turned out to be nice, unlike heather thought it would be. The main reason why Jose is nice to both Alejandro and Heather now is because he married Bella. Yes, Bella is Alejandro's sister in law, and she's the reason why Jose made peace with Alejandro and Heather. After all, if it wasn't for them, Jose and Bella would never have met each other.

During Heather's anniversary date with Alejandro, she at dinner with him at a Spanish restaurant, went on a walk with him through the park, and returned home at eleven at night. Antonio and Maria were both tucked in bed, and already fast asleep. Heather paid the babysitter for taking care of her children for the night, and the babysitter left after she paid her.

It was hard to believe that Antonio and Maria were both eight years old now. Their children were fraternal twins, but their personalities were shockingly opposite. Both Alejandro and Heather checked on their kids in their separate bedrooms before going into their room.

"Well, both Antonio and Maria are fast asleep," Heather said, beginning to strip off her clothes.

"They sure are. It usually takes us forever to get them to go to sleep, but it only takes that babysitter a few minutes," Alejandro responded, starting to strip off his clothes as well.

"Stella is an excellent babysitter, I agree with you on that. By the way, I had a wonderful time with you tonight on our date."

"I had a fantastic time too, heather. Perhaps we could have some extra fun now that our children are asleep. What do you think?" Alejandro suggested, smiling at her mischievously.

"I think that sounds like a marvelous idea," Heather grinned blissfully, stripping off the rest of her clothes as Alejandro did too. They kissed passionately as they held each other in a warm embrace, and became absolutely intoxicated by their moment of love and ecstasy.


End file.
